


Spying

by MarieJohnson123



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Curtains, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJohnson123/pseuds/MarieJohnson123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Romero catches Norma in a more private moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spying

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and pretty smutty.

It was an extremely busy night at the Bates Motel. Norma was up to her ears in reservations, complaints from annoying guests, and numerous checkouts. To top it all off, Norman wouldn’t be home that night, he and Emma were going on some camping trip. Dylan wouldn’t be stopping by either, he had to stay at the warehouse late that night. It sucked when she was left alone to work the entire office. She needed more employees. She decided to call it a night around 11 pm, sighing as she flicked on the “No Vacancy” sign. It was nice to have a full motel, but it was hard to take care of everyone singlehandedly. 

Her body ached from a hard day of work as she trotted up the long stairs to her home. Once she got inside, she realized how eerie her home was without many people in it. Fright was the farthest thing from her mind however, all she felt was stress. She walked up the stairs to her bedroom and started popping off the buttons on her blouse. After flicking on her bedroom lights, she tossed the shirt in the hamper and moved to her skirt, sliding out of it and throwing it aside as well. Her room was boiling hot, it was the downside of a nice summer in White Pine. 

She walked to the window and opened it slightly, deciding some of the breeze would be nice as she slept. Norma went to her bureau and slid into one of her satin nighties. She passed by her mirror, quickly glancing at her scar, letting a sigh leave her lips. It was her most embarrassing trait, she hated it with a burning passion. Every single man she’d ever been with had questioned it, asking if they’d done it or how long it had been there. She could rest easy on that matter however, she hadn’t been with a man in six months, and desperation was quickly starting to set it. If she was active, she’d probably be much less stressed out. 

There was only one man she wanted in her bed, however. Alex Romero. She had wanted him for a long time, ever since she cleaned his cut. The desire was getting stronger and stronger, she had no control over it. When Norma saw someone she wanted, she went for it, but Alex was different. He was intimidating, extremely hard to break or wear down. It only made him sexier to her. She liked strong men with even stronger personalities. 

She plopped down into the soft mattress as her eyes flickered to the side. Another sigh left her lips as she saw the vacant side of the bed. She needed some kind of companionship. She was longing for it. Her body needed some form of human contact. 

Her back arched off the mattress, as her hand casted downwards. Lifting the mini skirt of the nightie up, eager fingers drifted under the band of her black lacy panties. Her eyes shut as her imagination ran wild. The only thing...or man she could picture was Alex. An aroused mind showed images of him hoisting her up on the motel desk, his hands moving under her skirt, taking complete control of her body. Her fingers quickened their movement as the image grew more and more prominent. 

Her mouth gaped open in pleasure, as desperate moans left her lips. The shots of Alex’s lips dominating her neck as he groped every part of her body entered her mind. She groaned even louder as her thoughts ran wild. Her hand was speeding up at a rapid rate, her body arching a beat at a time. 

She thought of him inside of her, what it would feel like, how they would both move in time with one another. Her legs spread wider as her fingers pumped in and out quickly. “Yes…” she groaned, feeling the stress drift out of her body. She imagined their lips smashed together as she moved closer and closer to the edge. “Fuck me, Alex!” she screamed, her juices finally releasing. 

Her breath hitched and soon dropped back down to normal as she removed her hand, pulling the teddy back down to rest at her legs. She turned over with a sated smile and fell asleep, it was the greatest rest she would have in months. 

The next morning, Norma awoke, her mood bright and cheery. She kept the satisfied smile on her face as she went through her morning routine, showering, dressing, and making breakfast. She even headed downstairs to work and it didn't bother her. 

Once she set up and stood at the motel desk, her heart started beating. Coming down the walkway towards her office was Alex, she had to try her best not to blush. 

He entered the office with his head down. He seemed even more serious as usual, his lips straight in an emotionless expression. He walked straight to the coffee machine without a word. 

Norma cleared her throat, eyes hooked on his back. "Good morning, Alex," she greeted, a warm smile at her lips. She could see his head move upwards and almost make out a brief sigh. 

He turned to her, rolling his eyes, and walking to the desk to face her. "Look Norma...there's something I need to discuss with you," he began, another sigh emitting his lips. 

Norma just looked at him, encouraging him to go on without having to say anything. 

He took a deep breath and glanced up at her home. "Norma..I told you that those lace curtains were easy to see through and when you have your light on, the view is even more clear," he explained, becoming more and more awkward with the situation. 

Norma's eyes immediately shot open, her heart rate as frantic as ever. Last night. Oh shit...did he see me touching myself? Did he watch? Was he creeped out? Did he like what he saw? All questions ran through her mind. 

"You um...you also may wanna close the window," he started, leaning closer in to look at her, "It's easy to hear you". He backed up and walked out of the office without another word. 

Silently, he knew exactly what she was doing the previous night. He watched her for a good five minutes before heading into his room. He certainly couldn't stay standing outside in the open, not in the condition she left him in. It was so sexy to see her like that, it made him more aroused than he had been in a long time. The fact that he was watching her secretly, made it even hotter. He got pretty excited, seeing her expression after he told her. 

To make it even better, she screamed his name. It didn't take much to know that she was fantasizing about him. He was flattered and turned on by her screaming. It wasn't a shock that he pictured her too, every time he took a shower as a matter of fact. 

He entered his motel room as plopped on the bed, thinking about their conversation. He was embarrassed for Norma and felt bad that he had to tell her that. He stood from the bed when he heard a knock at the door. It was Norma, she didn't look embarresed but turned on, aroused. 

"Norma, uh- what can I do for you?" 

She didn't say a single word, just slammed the door behind her, and lunged at him. Immediately latching her lips to his, pulling away after a few seconds for his reaction. 

He was shocked, taken aback, as she kissed him. It was good, the feeling of her lips pressed to his own, he'd never wanted anything so bad. He grabbed her and resumed, loving the heat between them. 

Before he knew it, they were both on his bed, undressed. He moved on top of her and left sweet kisses down her body until reaching her core. His tongue lapped over her most sensitive area as two of his fingers moved in and out of her. 

He cherished the way she writhed and arched off the bed, her screams were like music to his ears. Her fingernails left nice claw marks on his upper back, he'd look at and love them later, it was proof of good work. 

Her sweet moans and small gasps only encouraged him to move on. He lifted her from the bed and placed her in front of the stationary desk in his room, telling her to bend over. He reached down, slipping inside of her, and taking her from behind. Thundering hips pounded at her backside as he fucked her after months of dreaming about it. She felt amazing, her body was comforting pressed against his own. 

He placed a hand on her breast and moved his hand around in a circular motion. His free hand reached down to rub her while he continued to thrust. He leaned his head into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. He groaned as he moved closer and closer to the edge. Her name leaving his lips as he hair covered his face. 

Norma belted out his name once more before finally letting go. She felt more satisfied than ever before, bucking her hips backwards to help him finish. He quickly pulled out of her and released on the floor below. 

Norma turned back around and kissed him sloppily. He picked her up, while their lips were still plastered together, and brought her back to lie on the bed. They both broke away to catch their breath. Alex reached over, throwing a tight arm around her waist, claiming what would now hopefully be his.


End file.
